


哈迪斯和他的同桌

by Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M, 古代光之战士, 古代爱梅特赛尔克, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea/pseuds/Caramel_Pudding_Milk_Tea
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 爱梅特赛尔克/光之战士
Kudos: 6





	哈迪斯和他的同桌

亚马乌罗提的清风永远是那么温柔平静。

哈迪斯写完最后一个字，坐在座位上吹了一会风，抬手揉了下眉心，直到疲惫的感觉稍缓，他才推了一把身旁趴着睡觉的同桌：“醒醒，该走了。”

“啊……哦，要吃饭了吗？我饿了。”他的同桌从睡梦中醒来，肚子十分配合地叫了几声。

大概在他的印象里里，放学就等于开饭吧？哈迪斯心想。

“天怎么都快黑了？你怎么现在才叫我？”同桌看着窗外的天色，亚马乌罗提沉静的黑夜准时降临在这座城市，他有些不满地抱怨。

哈迪斯还没来得及回答他，同桌晃了晃脑袋，突然从睡眼惺忪的状态里清醒过来，恍然大悟般说道：“我知道了！你是不是在报复我昨天把你那一份的小蛋糕也吃了，都跟你说了我不是故意的，我就是一时半会没忍住，你也知道希斯拉德做的小蛋糕有好吃，而且当时我也诚心诚意差点就声泪俱下地跟你道歉了……”

“不是。”哈迪斯打断了同桌的毫无逻辑而且啰嗦至极的推理，面无表情地说，“因为我要做两份笔记。”

虽然对哈迪斯来说，用魔法把自己的笔记复制一份易如反掌，可奈何学期期末的时候拉哈布雷亚院长总有办法鉴别这些魔法笔记是否属于他们的主人，所以哈迪斯只好模仿着同桌的笔记用手抄写了一份。

没有留下魔法痕迹的笔记，也就无从鉴别他们的主人了。

“啊，对不起对不起。哈迪斯你真好。”同桌接过哈迪斯递过来的笔记，眉开眼笑的同时又不停地点头道歉，“那今天我去打饭吧，你先回宿舍等我。你想吃什么？我今天想吃烤羊排，希斯拉德说创造管理局新创造出来的松饼和奶茶都很棒，你要不要尝一下？”

“随你。”哈迪斯不耐烦答道，“和你一样就好。”

“哈迪斯？”同桌挠了挠头，“你今天看起来不太对劲，是我哪里做错了吗？”

“没有。”哈迪斯矢口否认，“去吧，我在宿舍等你。”

“真的没有生我的气吗？你保证。”同桌总是在这种地方执着得很。

哈迪斯无可奈何地叹气，抬眸对上同桌湛蓝色的眼睛，一字一顿：“我保证。”

“那我去了啊。”

哈迪斯摆手，示意他赶紧滚。

“诶呀，果然连他都察觉到你的不对了呢，哈迪斯？”揶揄的笑声从背后传来，哈迪斯闭上眼小憩，佯装没听见。

那人自顾自地走到哈迪斯同桌的位置旁想要坐下，哈迪斯早有预料般地伸出脚一勾，椅子被拖回了桌肚里。

“我可是带了他喜欢的小蛋糕过来，你确定你要这么对我？”那人也不生气，继续笑眯眯地看着哈迪斯。

“你也知道希斯拉德做的小蛋糕有多好吃……”

同桌的话又回响在哈迪斯脑海里，如果拒绝的话，被那个家伙知道了肯定又要闹脾气念叨自己了吧。

“什么事？”他掀起眼皮看向希斯拉德，同时把椅子踢出桌肚，算是认输。

“不用那么紧张，是好消息。”希斯拉德不客气地坐下，把装小蛋糕的盒子放在哈迪斯桌上，“拉哈布雷亚院长已经同意让光进入拉哈布雷亚院了。”

“老爷子什么时候这么好说话了？”哈迪斯打开盒子，打算先吃个小蛋糕垫垫肚子，“？有附加条件？”

希斯拉德没有被面具遮挡的嘴脸翘得更高了：“看来什么都瞒不过你呢。”

哈迪斯“啧”了一声，继续吃他的小蛋糕，同时等待希斯拉德把话说下去。

“院长说，他希望你和光能够参加十四人议会的考核。”

“……”哈迪斯差点被蛋糕噎住。

他伸手拿过同桌桌上的水杯喝了一口水，思考着拉哈布雷亚是不是疯了才提出这么个条件。

哈迪斯是人类中极其罕见的冥界的宠儿，他能够清晰地深远地看见物质上具有的以太，看得如此深远的人却极其罕见。

通过这种力量，他就连作为生命核心的灵魂各自具有不同颜色这样的事情也能够看破。简直就如同一个冥界居民一样。

但光不同，哈迪斯能够看到光体内具有和自己相当的魔力，可光似乎无法将这些能量运用自如，以至于他的创造学经常在挂科的边缘试探。

哈迪斯曾一度担心光会因为成绩不理想而无法进入阿尼德罗学院中首屈一指的拉哈布雷亚院。

希斯拉德也担心过这个问题，所以他主动提出要找拉哈布雷亚院长了解一下有没有其他折中的办法。

这就是哈迪斯不明白拉哈布雷亚为什么会看好光的原因。

哈迪斯沉默着把小蛋糕吃完，接过希斯拉德递过来的手帕擦了擦手，狐疑地瞥了对方一眼：“……你不会替我们答应了吧？”

“怎么会呢？我和院长说，如果你们答应他的条件，会亲自去告诉他的。”希斯拉德微笑，喜欢悠闲的他从来只会做好分内的事情，“我很期待，你会怎么做？”

“这就不劳你费心了。”哈迪斯伸了个懒腰，提起装蛋糕的盒子，向教室外走去。

他算过了，这个时候走能正好回宿舍的路上碰见光，然后他们可以一起走回去。

“记得代我向他问好。”希斯拉德在哈迪斯身后目送他离去。

哈迪斯没有回头，挥手算是告别：“知道了。还有，谢谢。”

光从食堂出来的时候，一眼看到抱胸站在街道旁仰望星空的青年——虽然亚马乌罗提的大家都穿着一样的黑袍戴着一样的面具，可不知道为什么，他和哈迪斯总是能够精确地认出对方。

“怎么这么久？”哈迪斯皱着眉把手里的蛋糕塞进光嘴里，“不用问了，我是来等你的。”

他接过光手里的食盒，好让光腾出手吃蛋糕，结果看到光一口把蛋糕吃下去，活像一只仓鼠。

他还是忍不住说道：“……你慢点吃，我又不会和你抢。”

光点头“嗯”了一声，努力把小蛋糕咽下去之后，立刻把心里的疑问问了出来，似乎完全没听到哈迪斯刚刚说的“不用问了”几个字：“不是说好了你先回宿舍休息的吗？怎么过来了？等很久了？”

“顺路。”哈迪斯说。

其实只是没由来地想和他一起走。

光没多想，伸手揽住哈迪斯的肩膀，和他一块往回走：“你刚刚见过希斯拉德了？”

“嗯。”

“他为什么背着我偷偷给你小蛋糕？”

“？”哈迪斯被光的用词惊了一下，随机无奈地叹了口气：“是给你的。”

“啊？为什么给我？怎么不直接给我啊？”

……总不能说是因为自己发现他很喜欢所以拜托希斯拉德又做了一份吧？

哈迪斯默默地翻了个白眼：“因为你喜欢。”

这也算是实话的一部分了。

因为光喜欢，所以他会去争取。

接着，哈迪斯听见身旁的人开心地笑了起来：“希斯拉德真好。”

哈迪斯：“……”

这话怎么听着这么耳熟？

“你怎么不说话？不说话我可就把你的那份吃了哦？虽然是给我的但是希斯拉德肯定会把你的那一份也一起放进来了吧？当着你的面吃是不是就可以不算偷吃了？你刚刚才说了不会跟我抢的，哈迪斯你不许反悔啊。反悔我就把你拉到人民辩论馆讨论一下这个问题了。”

哈迪斯不过是沉默了一小会，光又开始嚷嚷了。

“喂。”哈迪斯停下脚步，不着痕迹地躲开了光搭在他肩膀上的手。

“怎么了？”光也停了下来，疑惑地说，“哈迪斯，你今天真的很不……”

“他好还是我好？”哈迪斯打断了光。

他低着头，没有去看青年清澈的蓝色眼睛，连他自己都没注意到，他的手正在微微颤抖。

结果光想也没想就给出了答案：“当然是你啊。”

哈迪斯猛然抬头，惊诧于光如此果断的回答。

“你会帮我抄笔记做实验，会给我抄作业和打饭，还陪我上课下课吃饭睡觉，晚上我踢被子的时候你也会给我盖被子，还有啊，你从来都不会跟我抢零食……”

“……”

哈迪斯想拍死刚才问那个问题的自己。

他黑着脸，甩袖子一个人往前走去。

“喂喂，哈迪斯！”完全意识不到自己说错了什么的光赶忙追了上去，一手拉着哈迪斯的袖子，另一只手讨好似的想要把哈迪斯手里的两个盒子接过来。

哈迪斯却误会了，以为光还惦记着自己的晚饭和蛋糕，难得强硬地没有松手。

“我没有想吃……”光也难得聪明地看懂了一回哈迪斯的意思，委屈地扁扁嘴控诉，“我又不知道哪里做错了事情说错了话让你不高兴，你也不个我说……我就是想帮你拿一下东西你也不给我，还以为我要偷吃。哈迪斯你太过分了！”

要不是最后一句话太出戏哈迪斯差点就以为光下一秒就会哭出来。

哈迪斯低头看着比自己矮一点，年龄则比自己小一些的大男孩。他耷拉着脑袋，活像一只无家可归的迷茫的大型犬。

“抱歉。”哈迪斯说。

他把手里的盒子递给对方，抬手拍了拍对方的脑袋，期望能让它再聪明一点，然后又觉得自己的行为比小孩子还幼稚，于是忍不住笑出声。

“哈迪斯？”光茫然地喊着青年的名字，不明白为什么他的转变这么迅速，“你不生气啦？”

“还有一点，你说怎么办？”哈迪斯抱臂在胸前，靠着街道上的栏杆，一副好整以暇的样子。

光眨眨眼，转头看了看四周，街道上只有他们两个人的身影。

于是他下定了决心，闭眼踮脚亲吻眼前人的一系列动作如行云流水般一气呵成。

“现在不可以生气了。”哈迪斯听见光贴着自己嘴唇说话的声音。

他的回答是按住光的后脑吻得更深。

“对了，一会我有事要出去一下。”晚饭结束后，哈迪斯收拾着碗筷，对还在吃蛋糕喝奶茶的光说。

“去哪里，要不要我陪你一起？”闻言，光明显加快了咀嚼的速度，看起来即刻就能带上兜帽和面具出门。

“我去找拉哈布雷亚老爷子，你不会想跟来的。”哈迪斯说。

“啊。那我在宿舍等你好了。”光露出了郁闷的表情，哈迪斯说的没错，创造学成绩不好的他确实不太想看见拉哈布雷亚院长。

“我很快回来。”哈迪斯临走前，伸手把光棕色的头发揉乱。

哈迪斯从拉哈布雷亚那里回来的时候，光已经趴在桌子上睡着了，他的面前放着几个小蛋糕，哈迪斯略扫了一眼就知道是他那一份的数量。

不难想象到光对着蛋糕只能看不能吃的样子有多可爱。

哈迪斯走到桌前，正要叫醒光让他回房间睡，只见光的手臂下压着一张小纸条。

他轻轻把纸条抽出来，魔力凝聚成的文字在空中浮现：

『亲爱的哈迪斯：这次我没有偷吃，是不是很棒？你出门以后，我回想了一下今天的事情，一定是因为我喜欢在创造学的课上不小心又睡着了让你不高兴了吧，可是拉哈布雷亚院长的课真的好催眠，我也不知道我是什么时候睡着的了……你是不是去找拉哈布雷亚院长打小报告了啊，我错了我下次不睡了，为了表示我的诚意，这次的小蛋糕我一个也不偷吃，期末考试的时候你一定要救我啊——』

大概是等了太久困了才留下纸条的吧。

哈迪斯微笑起来，他摘下兜帽和面具，在光的身边坐下，托着下巴安静地看着对方的睡颜。

光其实没有他自己想的那么差。

就像他被称为冥界的宠儿，希斯拉德被誉为创造学的天才，光也有自己的天赋。

只不过，他的天赋，是破坏。

在这个时代，人类本身就是神，他们有着永恒的生命，强大的力量，无比的智慧。

所以这个并不会发生争吵、冲突，甚至是战争的世界上，光的天赋也就显得不那么符合时宜。

“只是他没有被放到合适的位置罢了。”就在刚才，拉哈布雷亚对哈迪斯说完了光的天赋以后，接着补充道。

“……您是怎么发现他的天赋的？”

拉哈布雷亚笑了：“看来连你和希斯拉德都没有注意到啊。我问你，光每次在创造学实验制造出危险的时候，是谁善后的？”

哈迪斯闭眼会想了一下：“……是他自己？”

创造学实验课和理论课不同，是每位学生在一片单独的空间里创造自己的作品，这也是为了最大程度的避免学生在创造时受到外界的干扰。因此当学生创造出危险的作品的时候，第一个直面危险的往往就是创造者本人。

“不错。光的想象力比你们都要奇特，也正是因为这样他才没办法好好约束自己的想法。所以总会创造出危险的东西。而他总是能在我赶到之前把危险处理掉。我调查过他的处理方式，充满着暴力的美感和破坏的力量。”

“所以院长您的意思是？”

“我需要他。”拉哈布雷亚说，“你知道，我所管辖的拉哈布雷亚院总会创造出一些比光自己创造出来的还要危险的作品。我需要他的天赋来帮我解决那些失败品。这是我允许他进去拉哈布雷亚院的原因。希望他能和你一起参加十四人议会的考核则是因为我希望他能将这种破坏的力量运用到更合适场合。”

“……我明白了。”哈迪斯点头，“我答应您的条件。”

“哦？你已经问过他的意见了吗？”

“不需要，我们之间信任允许我可以替他做出选择。”哈迪斯充满了自信。

何况，进入拉哈布雷亚院，是光一直以来的愿望，他不会不答应的。

“那好，你先回去吧。你们和希斯拉德都是我很看好的后辈，也许有一天真的会代替我们这些老头成为新的十四人也说不定。”

“我代表我，以及不在场的两位，感谢您的肯定。”哈迪斯举起右手放在左肩，恭敬地弯腰对拉哈布雷亚行礼。

“哈迪斯？你什么时候回来的？又不叫我。”

哈迪斯回过神来，发现自己的手不知道什么时候放在了光的头发上。

“怕吵醒你。”他略带歉意地说。尽管最后还是吵醒了。

“唔，还是困。”光伸出双手环抱住哈迪斯的脖子，试图整个人都挂在那人身上。

“那就回房间再睡会。”哈迪斯捏着光的下巴，亲吻了他的额头，“我去洗澡，等会就回来陪你。”

“还有，我不是去和老爷子打小报告的，别把我想得这么坏。”

“那我怎么知道嘛。”光靠在哈迪斯怀里哼哼唧唧，他打了个呵欠，又用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭哈迪斯的下巴，这才极不情愿地往房间走去。

哈迪斯洗完澡回到房间，果不其然地看到光把被子全都踢到了地上。

“……”他黑着脸忍住了打个响指把光也丢到地上的冲动，认命地捡起被子，给光盖上。

哈迪斯在光身边躺下，伸手扳过光的脸，吻住了那个总是让他又爱又气的人。

“晚安。”他轻声说。

本来这只是一个略带惩罚性质的玩笑，可是当贴上光的嘴唇的那一刻，感知到熟悉的温度和气息，光睁开了眼睛。

“睡觉。”哈迪斯松开手，闭上双眼。

光却不依不饶地伸手环抱住哈迪斯的脖子，讨好似地用鼻尖去蹭哈迪斯的脸：“再亲一会就睡。”

哈迪斯：“……？”

这家伙是前面睡够了现在就来折腾自己了？

于是他拉起被子把光整个人都罩进去：“睡你的觉。”

“小气，亲一下都不给。”光从被子里哼哼唧唧地挣扎出来，趁哈迪斯不注意一口咬住他的耳朵，“不过，就算这样我也喜欢你。”

哈迪斯的下体几乎是立刻就硬起来了。

这一次他没有再抗拒光的亲吻，有了他的回应，轻浅的碰触变了味道，充满了掠夺和占有的气息，好像一直压抑着的情感终于爆发，溅出噼里啪啦的火星，烧得人心头发热，又带着一点难耐的躁动。

唇舌交缠，本来缱绻深情的吻没一会儿就激烈起来，勾缠着的舌头充满了某种暗示。哈迪斯一只手揽过光的腰，手沿着腰线游移，力度不大，几乎是轻轻滑过，若有若无的碰触却更加勾人。

光蓝色的眼睛眯了起来，发出猫咪似的轻哼，这一声拨撩得哈迪斯更加难耐，他直起身子，光配合地跨坐在哈迪斯腿上。肿胀火热的物事几乎是紧紧的贴在一起，相互摩擦带来的舒服麻痒激得光打了一个冷颤。他的腿不由自主的缠上哈迪斯的腰。

像是鼓励，又像是邀约。

哈迪斯的吻立刻就粗暴了起来，直到光的脸颊因为缺氧而红了起来，他这才放开已经有点红肿起来的唇，侧过头含住对方小小的耳垂，用恰到好处且足够勾人的力度吮吸着，不出意外地听到身上的人带着点难耐的呻吟声。被这声音勾的火气更盛，哈迪斯的手沿着脊背下滑，在下方的沟回处充满暗示意味的按了几下，这才伸进睡裤中，覆住对方的臀大力揉捏着。

光被他弄的浑身无力，体内的欲望却无法平息，哈迪斯的手像是带了电流，所到之处都是一片酥痒。光忍不住在哈迪斯怀里蹭了几下，想要给稍微平息一点体内的欲火。本来就忍的辛苦的哈迪斯被他这一动勾的彻底红了眼，手底下的动作像是要把人捏碎一般，按着对方的臀更加贴近自己，却怎么都觉得不够。

“真的不打算睡了？”哈迪斯看着光的眼睛，声音里包含着浓浓情欲的味道。

都这个时候了，停的下来吗？

光瞪了哈迪斯一眼，赌气似的在哈迪斯的喉结上不轻不重地咬了一口。哈迪斯猛地闭上眼睛，像是在压抑什么。

哈迪斯不知道光是从什么时候开始养成了喜欢在做爱的时候咬人的习惯。他伸手捏着光的下巴，半强迫地让光松了口，然后用手指按住光的嘴唇，他眯起眼，声音里带着一股诱惑：“这么喜欢咬人？来，舔湿，越湿越好。”

看着哈迪斯沉潭一般的眸子里毫不掩饰的欲望，光听话地含住了哈迪斯的手指。

含进去的瞬间，哈迪斯的眼睛里的欲色几乎瞬间就蔓延成了汪洋大海。手指被温热的口腔包裹住的感觉实在是太好，同时也让他想起来了某种更加美好的回忆，他几乎想要立刻把人按倒狠狠贯穿，全部埋入对方体内。不过，没关系，亚马乌罗提的夜晚还很长，他们还有很多时间。

舌头在指尖细细舔过，带来细小的酥痒的感觉，哈迪斯轻笑着，也不拆穿光的小把戏，只是手指口腔中搅弄起来，光抬眼看了他一眼，狠心用牙齿在指腹一咬。

哈迪斯：“……”幼稚。

他把手指从光嘴里抽出来，除去两人身上的衣物，手在柔嫩的穴口处轻轻按摩了几下，沾着津液的食指试探的往里探去。

“乖，放松。”哈迪斯说着，低头吻上了光左胸前的红豆。

“啊……”突然的刺激让光发出猝不及防的呻吟，手无意识地下滑，握住两人仍紧紧贴在一起的东西想要发泄，却被哈迪斯温柔但不失坚决地按住。

哈迪斯的嘴唇还在反复挑逗着光胸前挺立起来的乳首，直到光哼哼唧唧地小声表示他准备好了。

“嗯……你慢点……”光努力让自己放松，去容纳哈迪斯，顶到深处之后，哈迪斯停了一下，看光的表情似乎并没有那么难以忍受，这才缓缓抽动了几下。

哈迪斯忍住想要毫无顾忌抽弄的冲动，吻了吻光的唇角：“今天很棒。”

光被他的话弄得一阵脸红：“你要动……就赶紧动……哪里那么多……废话……”他说话都断断续续不完整，体内的东西存在感太强，实在是分散他的注意力。

真是为难一个话痨了。哈迪斯想。

他也不再多言，用力抽动起来。动作不快，却很深。光被他弄的眼角发红，嘴里发出断断续续的呻吟，那模样更是看得哈迪斯情难自禁，忍不住加快动作在甬道里厮磨。

快感让人头皮发麻，但是更多的是安心和满足。

光是他的。

单单是这个想法，都让哈迪斯心中有种温暖的感觉，他的眼眶有点热。身下的动作越发激烈，光几乎忍受不了这么强烈的快意，揪住哈迪斯的头发，然后低头吻住他。

带着浓烈欲望的吻无疑是有效的催情剂，被哈迪斯吻得头昏脑胀，神智模糊的光甚至不知道自己什么时候就射了。

他看到哈迪斯的额头上有汗水滴落，顺着线条硬朗的脸往下滑，那模样性感至极。像是被蛊惑一般，光竟然鬼使神差凑过去在他脸颊上轻轻舔了一下。

哈迪斯眸色一沉，呼吸马上就急促了起来，他深吸一口气，抬眸警告：“别拨撩我。”

光撇撇嘴，想要自己站起来去浴室清理一下，结果刚把曲着的腿直起来，一个腿软，猛然又坐了回去。

哈迪斯：“？！”

光：“！！！”

“我看你今晚是真的不想睡了。”哈迪斯把怀里的人往床上一扔，掀起被子把两人的身形盖住的同时，也遮掩住了光内心的哀嚎：

哈迪斯你个混蛋！！！


End file.
